The Arrangement
by lissie boo
Summary: Bella is pregnant with her abusive boyfriends child, she runs away and is found by Emmett who agrees to help her if she agrees to marry him... And pretend she's having his child. Can what's supposed to be an arrangement between two lost and broken souls turn into love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the rewrite of The Arrangement! I hope you all enjoy the rewrite as much as you enjoyed the original story. Some of the plot has changed so if you have any questions just ask me in a review or PM me! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Ouch!" I exclaimed falling back on my ass.

"Shit. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I heard a deep, smooth, masculine voice say.

"It's okay. I'm just a natural klutz" I said standing back up and dusting myself off.

"No, that was my fault. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine" I said.

"Well, I'm Dimitri" He said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Bella" I said shaking his hand and looking up at him for the first time. He was very attractive, there was no doubt about that. He had deep emerald green eyes and soft-looking brown hair that barely fell into his eyes. He had a confident smirk that was bordering conceited, but wasn't quite there yet.

"Excuse me for being so forward, but you're gorgeous. He said to me and I could feel all the blood rise to my face."

"Oh um, thanks." I said.

"Do you want to go out sometime for coffee? My treat. A more formal apology for running into you?" He suggested.

"You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly fine." I replied.

"Please I insist. Look how about I give you my number and you can decide whether or not to call me." He offered.

"Okay." I said, getting my phone out and handing it to him so he could put his number in it.

"It was nice running into you, Bella" He said, handing my phone back to me.

"Same to you"

"I hope to get a call from you in the near future" He said winking at me and then walking away. I can honestly say, that's the most interesting trip to the grocery store I have ever taken.

**~TA~**

"I don't know if I should call him, Ang! I mean he was a total stranger. What if he's a rapist or murderer?! Or worst... Both!" I exclaimed to my best friend Angela after telling her about the grocery store scene.

"First off, Bella, stop pacing! You're making me nervous. Second, did he look like a murderer or rapist?" I stopped pacing and looked over at Angela.

"Did he look like a murderer or rapist?! What kind of question is that?! You don't look like a murderer or rapist. There is no type! You just are!"

"I meant did he seem creepy in any way, shape, or form." Angela said rolling her eyes at my outburst.

"Well he did seem a tad bit too confident and kind of dominant." I said

"That doesn't mean he's dangerous, Bells. It just means that he'll be one hell of a lover in the bedroom."

I looked at her incredulously. "What does that even mean?!"

"It means, Isa, that he's gonna rock your world." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you know that how?"

"Because he's dominant. Everyone knows that dominant people are amazing in bed. Just take Paul for example"

"Paul Lahote?"

"Have you slept with any other Paul?"

"No."

"Then yes. Paul Lahote."

"What about him?" I asked confused.

"Ugh sometimes you really frustrate me, Bella. You can tell Paul is a naturally dominant person and from what you told me after you guys slept together he was and I quote, 'The most amazing lover. The things that man can do with his hands and mouth' end quote."

"So? What does that prove? That Paul is a good lover?"

"No, it proves that you need to shut up, stop worrying and call that guy! Who knows he may rock your world just as much as Paul!"

**~TA~**

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it." Dimitri said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. Me too." I said

"Why don't we go ahead inside and order something?" He said.

"Sounds good to me!" We went inside of Starbucks and went to the counter to order.

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you today?"

"Um, I'll take a White Chocolate Peppermint Mocha Frappe"

"And I'll just have a black coffee" She gave us our price. I reached in my purse to grab money for my share, but Dimitri stopped me. "Remember, my treat." He said winking at me and handing the cashier the money.

"Oh yeah. Thank you."

"No problem" He said grabbing our drinks and leading me toward a secluded table in the back of the store. I could feel my heart beat start to race as all the scenarios of what could happen ran through my head. Was this the last drink I would ever have? Was he already planning my death in his head. Oh god I'm going to-

"Are you alright?" He asked interrupting my mind ramble.

"Uh yeah. Just nervous. I don't normally do this..."

"Do what? Drink coffee?"

I laughed nervously, "No. Go out to drink.. With a stranger."

"Well, I don't have to be a stranger" He said giving me a big smile, teeth and all.

"No. I guess you don't." I said smiling right back at him.

**~TA~**

"So tell me everything." Angela said as soon as she picked up her phone.

"I don't know. There's not much to tell. We went to Starbucks and got a coffee and just talked. He was really sweet and nice. We're planning to go out Friday after school."

"Did you find out anything about him?"

"Yeah he's 18. Graduated and working at his dad's law firm as an assistant for now. He wants to go to school to be an attorney eventually."

"Wow, a man with a plan. I like him already!"

"Yeah. So do I. He was so sweet. I'm glad you talked me into going, Ang."

"What are best friends for?"

"That's what you are? I was wondering why you were always bothering me!"

"Shut up!" Angela said, giggling.

"But in all serious. I may have just met _The One_"

"Do you really think so?"

"I really do" I said with a soft smile on my face.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I know its kind of short. I wanted it to be longer but that seemed like a good place to end it. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the rewrite of The Arrangement. I plan to update again soon, but finals are coming up so it may be awhile. Once again if you have any question don't be afraid to ask me in a review or PM and I'll clarify as soon as possible. I hope everyone has a good day/night. And don't forget to review! **

**~Lissie Boo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry its been a little while. I had finales and everything. Blah. But thankfully it's over! Yay! Summer time! And to show my appreciation for summer I granted you guys with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing her lovely characters. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN ABUSE AND RAPE!**

**Bella's POV**

_**5 Years Later...**_

The funny thing about love is that it changes people. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. A lot of times people don't even realize its happening. They bend and shape themselves to be what they believe they're supposed to be in order to please their love. And when they realize what has happened... It's already too late.

**~TA~**

"Oh Bella. Where are you, dear?" I heard a drunken Dimitri yell out as he walked through the door after work.

"I-in t-the k-kitchen" I stuttered, suddenly terrified. A drunken Dimitri was never a good thing.

"I have a surprise for you, sweetheart." He said, coming to a standstill before me.

"And what is that?" I said, even though I knew what was coming. I always knew, but I always hoped for it to be something different. Something better.

"This." He said, right before his fist struck my face. I fell back with the force of his punch. I knew better than to cry out because it would just make things worst, but I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped my mouth from the pain of his punch.

"You are such a useless whore. You do nothing all day while I work my ass off to support you. I don't even know why I keep you around anymore. All you're good for is sex. I should just kill you now and get it over with. You won't be missed." He said while relentlessly kicking me in my ribs. I curled up in the fetal position hoping to prevent his foot from connecting with my ribs anymore than he already had. I have never been so terrified in my life. Even after all the beatings he has never threatened to kill me. Not once.

"Look at you. You're so pitiful. A sad excuse for a woman." He said, unbuckling his belt. Oh god. It was that time of the month again. He turned me over and pinned my arms above my head and pulled my pants and panties down my legs. He hovered over me for a second before pushing his erection into me. The pain was excruciating. Even thought I was use to it the pain never got easier. He pounded into me relentlessly. With every painful thrust he told me how much of a whore and slut I was. I wanted to cry, scream and pound him with my fists, but that would only make the pain so much worst. I learned that after the first time he raped me. I could feel him cum inside me and it made me want to throw up.

"You're such a whore." He said, pulling out of me and standing up. He buckled his belt back up and kicked me in the ribs once more.

"I'm going out. You better have this house cleaned up by the time I get back." He said before leaving me laying on the floor, bruised and violated.

I stood up and pulled my pants and panties up, I bent over from the pain in my ribs. I thought they may be broken because of the intense pain, but I couldn't go to the hospital. If the doctors saw all the old scars and broken bones that never healed properly they would get suspicious and start asking question. Questions that I couldn't answer without making things worst for me.

I went upstairs and started a hot bath for myself. After all the possible broken ribs I suffered I knew that a hot bath was one of the best ways to help the pain. I undressed myself and climbed into the hot water, wincing from the pain of my ribs. I sat in the bath for about 20 minutes before I got out. I had to clean up the house before Dimitri got back or I would get a beating that was 10 times worst than what I just received and I knew my body couldn't take anymore beatings.

I climbed out of the bath and wrapped myself in a towel heading to my room to grab a baggy shirt and sweatpants it was the only thing I could wear that wouldn't hurt my ribs anymore.

Once I was dressed I went downstairs and began cleaning up the house. I picked up all the dirty laundry, cleaned up the dishes and vacuumed the living room. By the time I was done I was thoroughly exhausted and my ribs hurt like a son of a bitch, but it was worth it to know that I wouldn't get another beaten tonight.

I knew Dimitri wouldn't be home till the wee hours of the morning so I knew it was safe for me to head up to my room and try to get some sleep before he got home. Before I went to bed I went into the bathroom and tried to inspect my ribs as best as I could considering I wasn't a doctor.

I could see the dark angry purple and red bruises that were around my ribs. I couldn't quite tell if they were broken, but the way they hurt I wouldn't be too surprised if they were. Wincing slightly I tried to turn my torso around to tell if they were actually broken, but it hurt so bad that I just stopped. I was pretty certain that they were broken.

I went back to my room and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling I reflected on my life the past five years. I don't know what I did to make Dimitri hate me so much. The pain of the abuse was really starting to get to me. All the name calling and beatings were becoming too much.

I put my hands on my belly and felt the slight flutter of my baby. I had to protect him or her. This baby was all I had left. I lost all of my friends when the abuse from Dimitri started. I didn't even know where my mother and father were so I had to keep this baby alive because if he or she died I would kill Dimitri and then myself.

**A/N: So I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm sad to say I didn't get very many reviews last chapter. Only about 7 I believe. So please please please leave a review. Even if its only to say 'Good chapter' or 'Update soon' I would really appreciate it and I love to know what you guys think. Anyway, I'll hopefully update within the next week or two! Don't forget to review!**

**Katgirl the Cat: I'm starting to like this one better too! **

**SassyStewert: I'm glad you're enjoying it! **

**Jessa76: We'll get there soon enough. Don't worry! **

**~Lissie Boo**


End file.
